


It’s Raining Men

by firebvg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, I’ll add tags later, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, New Special Operations Squad | New Squad Levi, Not Canon Compliant, Portals, Strong Midoriya Izuku, Titans, a happy (happier) timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebvg/pseuds/firebvg
Summary: Izuku is sent hurtling through a portal during a villain fight, and finds himself in the year 850 surrounded by gigantic naked men (who are, alarmingly so, lacking genitals). And, if he’s being honest, it not even the strangest thing that’s happened to him.OR,Izuku is teleported to the Attack on Titan universe and Hange has a field day.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, No Romantic Relationship(s), besties - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	It’s Raining Men

The Levi Squad charged forward on their horses, swiftly avoiding a 15 meter. Their mission was simple: get back to the HQ, alive. 

It was a scouting mission, albeit on a much smaller scale. Levi would tell you that it was to gauge their surroundings and record of any notable features that could be used to their later advantage, but Connie would tell you it was just for fun.

Luckily, no one was yet to be eaten brutally, so the squad was quite optimistic this time around. The everlasting fear of the titans had shrunk a little in the face of their mirth. 

This was quickly squashed under the heel of the universe as a large portal appeared overhead a cluster of titans and spat out a green-clad figure.

The Levi Squad quickly halted on the Captain’s command, whipping out their blades in preparation.

“Hold on...” Armin squinted, “Is that a boy?”

The boy was falling to the ground at alarming speeds, seemingly unconscious. Levi crouched on his horse, readying to sweep in and save the mysterious teen-

But his advances apparently weren’t needed, as said teen jolted awake with a flash of bright blue energy and kicked his leg which created a strong enough repulsion of air to boost him backwards, away from the hoarding of titans below him.

The boy landed a sizeable chunk away from the giants, and seemed to assess his situation. He looked behind his shoulder, jolted a little when he saw the scouts and then whipped his gaze back to the fast approaching titans.

He barely hesitated before jumping back up again with that energy burst of his, and flying straight towards the titans.

Sasha gaped. “Does he have a death wish? That’s an eight versus one! He’ll...”

She trailed off, watching as the teen aimed a well place kick onto the head of a 10 meter. With the force of the kick, the titan was pummelled into the ground in a tangle of broken earth and disproportionate limbs. 

“What the fuck?” Jean muttered in disbelief. 

They watched, dumbfounded, as the stranger continued to decimate the rest of the titans with ease. He paused, panting, then physically flinched as if he was remembering something. The boy slowly turned around with an uneasy expression and the squad started to approach him. Upon closer notice, his abnormally green hair sat like a fluffy crown atop his head. Huh. How weird. Eren mentally elected to name him Greenie.

Greenie asked something in a foreign language, earning a few strange looks. “Who are you and who do you serve?” Levi demanded.

Greenie’s face contorted into blatant confusion, and then scrunched up as if he was thinking very, very hard.

“Can you understand me now?” He asked, a heavy accent seeping through the words.

Captain curtly nodded, before asking again. “Who are you?”

“Izuku Midoriya, hero name Deku.” ‘Midoriya’ answered with an air of professionalism.

Levi seemed go consider this for a brief moment. “Who do you serve?” He repeated.

Midoriya’s expression was humorous. “Who am I supposed to say? Jesus?”

“...who is Jesus?” Connie asked hesitantly.

Greenie visibly paused. Eren could hear the Microsoft crashing sounds in his head. (Wait, what even is a microsoft? Why is it crashing?)

“You... you don’t know who Jesus is?” Midoriya asked nervously, eyes flickering from face to face. He was met with blank stares and a single eyebrow raise from the Captain.

Midoriya cleared his throat. “What year is it?”

“850.” Mikasa helpfully provided.

They all stared at Midoriya, who went as pale as a sheet. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was frozen in a smile. 

“...eh?”

——————

“So, you mean to tell me, that you’re pretty sure you’re in the wrong universe.” Erwin said, blandly.

Midoriya nodded enthusiastically, seeming a little too excited after his initial shock died down.

“And... you’re sure there were never any man eating giants roaming your home?” The commanded asked again in disbelief.

“Nope!” Midoriya shook his head cheerfully. He reached down into one of his pockets and pulled out a small rectangle, flipping it open. He magically conjured a pencil, before his head started moving in a blur across the strange contraption. 

“Isn’t it so fascinating? There are so many things I haven’t learnt here, and the giant cannibals are so interesting! I wonder how they came to be? A freak quirk accident? No... quirks weren’t a thing back then. And I havent taken notice of any mutations since... could it be? A quirkless world? How would they survive? What are they strange devices on their hips? Manoeuvre devices? Possibly... Maybe they-“

Levi watched in poorly concealed interest as Midoriya continued to ramble. He was breaking down their society and world as it was fairly quickly at an alarming pace. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Hange slowly inch towards the mumbling boy with one of their crazed looks on their faces. Quietly unsheathing his knife, Levi sent a silent warning to them. They frowned dejectedly before returning to their original post.

Erwin held up a hand, and Midoriya immediately stopped speaking, hunching in on himself a little. “Sorry. That’s a bad habit.” He scratched the back of his head nervously.

“It’s fine. What are quirks?”

“Er...” Midoriya paused, searching for the words. “They’re basically superpowers that 80% of the global population has.”

Hange’s eyes bugged out of their skull. “80?!” They exclaimed, wiping the drool off from under their lip.

Erwin sighed, opening his mouth to say something, but before he could get anything out-

“DEKU!”

A ball of fiery heat crashed through the window, and landed only a couple centimetres away from Midoriya. The ball- the boy, fell easily into a fighting stance Levi had never seen before, and growled. “Who the hell are these weirdos? Where the hell are we, Deku?”

Deku’s, presumably Midoriya, hands shot up to hold the stranger by his shoulders and started to struggle against him. It was quite comedic. “Wait! Stop! They’re friendly! This isn’t Japan, we’re in 850, Kacchan!” He exclaimed.

The three adults in the room had one singular thought in union. _What the hell kind of name is Kacchan?_

‘Kacchan’ stopped, hands falling down a fraction. But instead of immediately fearing his life like Midoriya had, he got angrier. 

“What the fuck?!” He yelled, shaking Deku by his collar, “Why are we in the fucking Middle Ages?!”

“This isn’t the Middle Ages...” Midoriya muttered.

“Don’t fucking sass me!”

“Wha- I’m not trying to! Sorry, sorry!”

Hange, Erwin and Levi watched them interact like one would a tennis match. It got to a point where ‘Kacchan’ (Levi was pretty sure that wasn’t his actual name) was roughly pulling at Midoriya’s cheeks, which looked far too affectionate to be completely platonic, when Erwin finally cleared his throat. 

“Who are you?” He asked, once again.

The blonde paused in his physical harassment, and visibly once overed everyone in the room. “Katsuki Bakugou.” he finally huffed.

“Kacchan! My childhood friend!” Deku piped up cheerfully, still rubbing his cheeks.

“Who do you serve, Bakugou?” 

Bakugou sneered. “What am I supposed to say? Fucking Jesus?” 

_Wow,_ Levi thought, eyes flickering from one teen to the other. _They’re exactly the same, yet so different._

Erwin dragged a hand across his face. He looked like he wanted to cry. “Okay,” he re-shuffled the papers on his desk, “What are your... quirks?”

Midoriya opened his mouth to answer, but was quickly shut up by Bakugou slapping a hand on his lips, effectively sealing them. “It’d be better for us to show you. The nerd wont shut up once he starts going.” Bakugou grunted. Midoriya flushed heavily and bashfully averted his eyes.

The commander seemed to think this over for a split second before deciding. “Okay. You can spar each other in the courtyard.”

Deku smiled widely and bowed, and Bakugou grinned animalistically as his hands started to twitch.

_God,_ Levi thought. _What have you just started, Erwin?_


End file.
